<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbound by fundamental_romantic (ccx_15)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018677">Unbound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccx_15/pseuds/fundamental_romantic'>fundamental_romantic (ccx_15)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unbound [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bloodbound AU, Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/F, unbound - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccx_15/pseuds/fundamental_romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe from Bloodbound<br/>Mc x Kamilah</p><p>Kamilah moves into a haunted house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unbound [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PART ONE: The Purchase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this idea for a while so I'm gonna try to write a multi-part story. Comments appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PRESENT DAY; SMALL TOWN OUTSIDE NYC</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The realtor sighed as he plopped into the couch and loosened his tie. Another couple gone. It seems no one can get out fast enough when he reveals what had happened to the previous owner. The incident- that’s what he calls it- has caused him a lot of trouble. At first glance, this house looks like any other house on the block- old and simple, nothing too flashy, but welcoming. The story that goes with it, however, is another matter.</p>
<p>When a knock at the door startles him out of his reverie, he jumps up and fixes his tie before opening the door to another potential buyer. He opens the door and puts on a winning smile as he tries to assess the best way to finally get rid of this house. A woman, probably no more than thirty is standing outside. She is dressed in a burgundy pantsuit and has sleek, dark hair that extends a little below her shoulders. She is eye level with him, which is to say she is quite tall. The realtor welcomes her in and she gives a stiff nod of acceptance. </p>
<p>
  <i>She must mean business</i>, he mused to himself. <i>I can work with that. </i> </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“Please have a look around and let me know if you have any questions,” he says to the woman.</p>
<p>She gazes at him with deep, brown eyes as she answers, “I have already sent someone in my place to look this house over. I am just here to make an offer in cash. My only request is that I want to be able to move in as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>It takes a considerable amount of effort to maintain his composure as the realtor tries to come up with a coherent answer.</p>
<p>“O-Of course, but before we go through with this, I am obligated to disclose information to you about the previous owner.”</p>
<p>“I have already done my research,” replied the mysterious woman. “I am well aware of the girl that was murdered in this house. I assume that is the reason for the extremely low price being advertised?”</p>
<p>“Yes, unfortunately most people are scared away when they hear of this news. I am also obligated to tell you why buyers don’t normally last longer than a week.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” she raises a brow.</p>
<p>“Well,” he begins as he starts to sweat a little. </p>
<p>
  <i>This is the tricky part. I’ll give it to her straight. She seems like the no nonsense type of woman.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“A lot of strange activities occur in this house. Everyone believes it’s haunted.”</p>
<p>Her only reply is a snort, but she allows him to continue.</p>
<p>“Now, I don’t necessarily believe in the supernatural, but these folks swear a ghost is haunting this house. They mention sounds of creaking on the stairs, a flutter of a curtain, things like that. All harmless stuff, I can assure you.” </p>
<p>“My offer still stands,” she simply states.</p>
<p>“Wonderful! I can draw up the paperwork for you now. By this time tomorrow, you will be able to move in, if you desire.” The realtor doesn’t even have to hide his excitement. </p>
<p>
  <i>I can finally be rid of this house,<i> he thinks to himself.</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>As he shows the woman to the door, he extends his hand. “Well then, it is my pleasure to congratulate you on your new home, Ms…?”</p>
<p>She deliberates for a moment before deciding to shake his hand.</p>
<p>“Sayeed. Kamilah Sayeed.”</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PART TWO: Moving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~</p>
<p>The next day Kamilah turns the key in the lock of her new house. She takes a step inside and glances around. </p>
<p><i>It needs some fixing up and new furniture</i>, she muses. <i>But not bad. The dead girl had some taste. Cozy, but not cluttered and stuffy. Could there really be a ghost in here?</i></p>
<p>Kamilah’s mind starts to wander to the dead girl as she maneuvers a desk between an old piano and a small bookshelf.</p>
<p>
  <i>What was her name?</i>
</p>
<p>Then she huffs at herself for even entertaining the thought that ghosts are real.</p>
<p>TWO YEARS AGO:</p>
<p>“Wow! I can’t believe it. I’m finally all moved in!” </p>
<p>A young woman had just unpacked her last box, and was now speaking to her mother over the phone. </p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you, Amy!” replied her mother. “You worked so hard for it. I’ll have to stop by when you finish decorating.”</p>
<p>“Definitely,” Amy responded as a knock sounded at the door. “Mom, I’ll have to call you back.”</p>
<p>“Okay, bye sweetie.”</p>
<p>Amy answered the door to a woman, not much older than herself.</p>
<p>“Heeey neighbor!” she exclaimed with a big smile. “I’m Lily, your future bestie.”</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Amy.” She took note of the other girl, who was holding a large pizza. “I like your purple hair,” she said with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks! I bought you a pizza. I figured we could get to know one another. Besides, there’s no way you can finish unpacking with this mouthwatering food right in front of you.”</p>
<p>Amy laughed as she welcomed her new neighbor inside.</p>
<p>PRESENT DAY:</p>
<p>~KAMILAH~</p>
<p>Being a CEO requires a lot of work both in and out of the office. Kamilah chose this house as a means of escape, to get her work done while still having some peace and quiet.</p>
<p>Seated at her desk, she pauses her typing to reach for her whiskey when she suddenly feels a chill along the back of her neck. Just as she turns around, the floorboard creaks at the other side of the room.</p>
<p>Although a bit hesitant, she rises from her chair to inspect the other end of the room.</p>
<p>
  <i>Could this house really be haunted?</i>
</p>
<p>There it was again. Another creak, but this time it came from outside.</p>
<p>Kamilah follows the sound to the front door and yanks it open.</p>
<p>Standing outside is a mortal, definitely not a ghost.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” she asks as she silently scolds herself for actually believing in the ghost stories.</p>
<p>“I’m Lily, your neighbor.”</p>
<p>“I see. And what are you doing on my property?” Kamilah asks, although she doesn’t really want to know the answer. She moved here to get away from all the distractions.</p>
<p>“Well,” Lily started, as she squeezed in between an unhappy Kamilah and the doorframe. “I saw you move in earlier today and wanted to say ‘hi.’”</p>
<p>“Hi,” Kamilah said as she gestured to the door. “And good-bye.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you gonna tell me your name?” Lily asks as she drops onto the sofa, completely oblivious to the unwelcome glare coming from the attractive woman.</p>
<p>“Kamilah. Now if you will excuse me, I must get back to my work.”</p>
<p>“Aww, I thought we could bond a little! Share some stories and stuff. I didn’t mean to bother you,” Lily responded, showing a little disappointment.</p>
<p>Now, Kamilah was starting to lose her patience.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Kamilah almost growled as she stalked to Lily. “Then why were you sneaking around outside and making all these noises while I am trying to work?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sneaking anywhere. I swear!” she exclaimed as Kamilah towered over her. “I saw your lights on and just decided to come introduce myself.”</p>
<p>“Then, what were those noises I heard by the window?” Kamilah asked accusingly. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Lily said, faltering a little. “You must have heard Amy. She used to live here before she…before she died.”</p>
<p>“You know what happened?” Kamilah questioned, torn between irritation and curiosity.</p>
<p>“I don’t really like to talk about it, but yeah. She was murdered. It happened about two years ago. She had just moved in, got a new job, new car. Two months later, some creep showed up and killed her in the middle of the night. No one knows who he was but-”</p>
<p>“How do you know it was a man?”</p>
<p>“Just a feeling. Amy once mentioned that she felt like she was being followed. When I tried to learn more, she got all cagey and wouldn’t talk about it anymore. I think when she moved here, she was running from something-or someone.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Kamilah muttered to herself.</p>
<p>Lily got quiet then as Kamilah became lost in thought. <i>It was certainly intriguing that the murderer was never caught but-</i></p>
<p>*CRASH*</p>
<p>Kamilah jumped up, surprised to see that her half-empty glass of whiskey was now on the floor, completely shattered. Lily’s eyes widened a fraction as she looked from Kamilah to the glass and back to Kamilah again.</p>
<p>“Well, that was fun. Gotta go! Bye!” She said nervously as she practically ran out the door.</p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PART THREE: Cat and Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~</p><p>“Wait!” Kamilah called, but it was no use. Lily was long gone.</p><p>“What is happening?” Kamilah mumbled aloud as she continued to check the entire house for any sign of, well, anything. Eventually, with a shake of her head, she went back to work, more annoyed than anything else since this girl-ghost?- felt the need to disturb her.</p><p>~AMY~</p><p>Amy hid on the stairs as she watched her best friend get upset over her death. And that woman-Kamilah- didn’t even try to comfort Lily as a tear trickled down her face. </p><p>She was just so angry. Why did she have to die? She can’t even comfort her friend!</p><p>
  <i>Ugh! Being a ghost sucks!</i>
</p><p>And that was when the glass went flying.</p><p><i>Whoa, did I just do that?</i> Amy thought, distracted long enough that she didn’t see Lily leave. </p><p>“Well this could be fun,” she said as she smirked at Kamilah’s back.</p><p>~KAMILAH~</p><p>As the week goes by, Amy continues to play tricks on Kamilah. She tosses books off the shelf when Kamilah makes coffee. She turns the lights on and off when Kamilah reads the newspaper at her desk. But the thing that infuriates Kamilah the most is when Amy blows cold air onto the woman’s neck.</p><p>“Would you quit doing that?!” she yells into the empty room. She cannot stand people-or ghosts for that matter- getting in her personal space.</p><p>The only response is a giggle that echoes off the walls.</p><p>~AMY~</p><p>Amy peeks out from the kitchen to see Kamilah close her eyes and take a deep breath. And then she gets a brilliant idea.</p><p>
  <i>Hmm, I wonder…</i>
</p><p>And with stealth only a ghost could have, she creeps up in front of the frustrated, but still incredibly striking woman, and runs right through her.</p><p>“That is it! I am going to bed.” Kamilah shouts as more giggles resonate through the room.</p><p>She storms upstairs without a backwards glance and slams her bathroom door shut. After Amy is left alone, she has time to reflect on how it felt to actually run through a solid being. It felt strange for sure, but also kind of pleasant? Cold, but comforting. Almost as if she could feel this woman’s pain, which was similar to her own.</p><p>Their interaction opened a connection between the two. Amy wasn’t quite sure what it was exactly, but maybe the intense woman occupying her home wasn’t that bad after all.</p><p>~KAMILAH~</p><p>As she paced around the bathroom, Kamilah’s thoughts found their way to the link that connected her to Amy. She could no longer deny that a ghost was living with her. </p><p>Kamilah felt slivers of guilt and sadness, but it felt amplified. <i>Perhaps these feeling are reciprocated in that Amy girl. </i></p><p>The next day, Kamilah was sorting through the remaining books and albums, previously owned by Amy. She dusted off some sheet music and felt the ghost link- yes, that’s what she is deciding to call it- flutter in her chest.</p><p>“Is that all it takes for you to come out of hiding?” she wondered aloud.</p><p>Then, Kamilah approached the beautifully-crafted hardwood piano in the corner of the room, and began to play.</p><p>~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. PART FOUR: Fix You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are interested in the song for this chapter, it's "Fix You" by Coldplay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~</p><p>Being a woman in a male dominated industry made Kamilah believe she needed to be the best at everything. So she took it upon herself to be the best. But when she played music, she didn’t even have to try. Every melody, every note, came from her soul. </p><p>She started out slow, pouring her emotions into every chord. Her fingers flew over the keys, hitting every note flawlessly. Kamilah could play this song with her eyes closed, and that is exactly what she did.</p><p>~AMY~</p><p>The music began to swirl through the house, bouncing off the walls and resonating upstairs. Amy could no longer ignore it. She found herself gravitate downstairs. Kamilah started to pick up the tempo, completely immersing herself in the melancholy tune.</p><p>The song Kamilah chose was one of Amy’s favorites. Amy ended up sitting on the bottom step, mesmerized with how Kamilah knew when to sustain a note and when to let it fade out. Kamilah slowed her playing to build on the suspense. Amy unintentionally held her breath, only for the song to explode into the bridge.</p><p>The music was everywhere, but the unspoken lyrics were what pulled on something deep inside Amy. A single glistening tear rolled off her cheek and splattered on the floor as she sang the final line.</p><p>“And I will try to fix you.”</p><p>Kamilah played the final notes and all was quiet until she turned to the staircase. Hiding her surprise of seeing a shadowy figure, she stood.</p><p>“Well?” she smirked. “What do you think?”</p><p>Amy was completely taken aback. “Y-you can see me?”</p><p>“Of course I can,” Kamilah said as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“But how? No one else ever saw me when they wandered through the rooms.”</p><p>“Easy, we are both dead.”</p><p>“What?!? That’s not possible,” Amy disagreed vehemently.</p><p>“Says the talking ghost,” she mutters before clearing her throat. Then a little louder, “I am a vampire.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>After the initial shock wore off, Amy descended the last of the stairs. She approached Kamilah and asked her a bunch of questions.</p><p>“I guess that explains the weird hours you keep. And your empty fridge.”</p><p>Kamilah tips her head and gives a small smile as her only reply. Amy laughs.</p><p>“But, it doesn’t explain all the alcohol.”</p><p>At that remark, Kamilah’s smile only grows wider to reveal two gleaming white fangs.</p><p>Both women, however, fail to notice the mysteriously, tangible tear on the staircase that has yet to fade.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. PART FIVE: Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~</p>
<p>~AMY~</p>
<p>A ghost and a vampire living together. </p>
<p>It’s not the craziest thing Kamilah has lived through. And Kamilah actually found herself enjoying Amy’s company, not that she would ever admit that to another living-or dead, for that matter- soul.</p>
<p>Kamilah and Amy had found a rhythm that allowed for personal space during the day, and ended with Amy glued to the television and Kamilah on the couch beside her with a glass of wine. Amy had begged Kamilah to get a Netflix account. Kamilah gave in, but not before making Amy promise to stop “haunting” her.</p>
<p>“Why do you watch this garbage?” Kamilah asked, on a particularly rainy Saturday evening.</p>
<p>“Garbage?!” Amy said with a mix of surprise and anger. “Reality tv is as real as it gets! Lily and I used to watch this religiously.”</p>
<p>Kamilah gestures to the screen as a couple pulls away from a particularly heated make-out session.<br/>
“This is ridiculous. They only met two days ago. The blond one is clearly not interested in her partner and that kiss was absolutely pathetic.”</p>
<p>Amy smiles. At least she got Kamilah to watch the show. All the woman does is work on her computer all day.</p>
<p>“No way,” Amy argues, although she continues to smile. “That kiss was amazing. It had passion, conviction and a little bit of lust.</p>
<p>“Infatuation with a partner’s looks can only get you so far,” Kamilah states with certainty.</p>
<p>“And you know this because…? No, wait, let me guess! You’ve had more lovers than I will ever have in three lifetimes. You must be a love expert,” Amy declares triumphantly.</p>
<p>“You are making fun of me, but I know a thing or two.” Kamilah narrows her gaze into a sultry smirk and bites her lower lip.</p>
<p>Amy’s breath catches. <i>Can ghosts blush? Ooh, I hope not.</i></p>
<p>Kamilah continues to smirk, knowing exactly what she is doing. All Amy can do is stare at the striking woman before her. </p>
<p>Unable to turn away, Amy laughs nervously, finally breaking the spell holding her in place. Kamilah straightens herself, and turns her attention back to the show.</p>
<p>“So, what is the deal with you anyway?”</p>
<p>“Uhh, what do you mean?” Amy asks. <i>I don’t like where this is going.</i></p>
<p>“Forgive me for being blunt then. How did you die?” Kamilah questions. “And please tell me if I overstep in any way. I am simply curious.”</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Amy, and perhaps Kamilah herself, is the true reason for her to ask such a personal question. Kamilah has grown quite fond Amy and cannot understand why anyone would harm this sweet, innocent girl.</p>
<p>Amy draws a small breath inward. “No, I-it’s okay. I think it’s time for someone to hear my story anyway.”</p>
<p>Kamilah, sensing a shift in the mood, shuts off the television to give Amy her full attention.</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>TWO YEARS AGO: RAINES CORP., NYC</p>
<p><i>I can’t believe it! I’m actually an assistant for The Adrian Raines.</i> Amy’s thoughts were swirling as she packed up at the end of her shift. She smiled as she allowed one more glance at her new desk in a sparkling white corridor.</p>
<p>She pressed the button for the main floor in the elevator as she reflected on her hard work that brought her here. No one could say she wasn’t dedicated. All her life, Amy’s parents wanted her to have a simple life, taking shifts at their family-owned diner as a waitress. Eventually settle down, without ever seeing the world and what it has to offer.</p>
<p>Amy rolls her eyes as she steps out of the elevator. It took a lot to get here, and she wasn’t going to take one single moment for granted.</p>
<p>Still absorbed in her thoughts, she pushes open the door, only to bump into something quite sturdy. She falls back and lands solidly on the ground.</p>
<p>“Pardon me, sir,” she murmurs as she rights herself. Although he wasn’t particularly tall, Amy still had to look up slightly to gaze into the stranger’s eyes. His stare, though not unkind, was cold and empty.</p>
<p>“Not to worry,” he says. “I, myself, was distracted.” </p>
<p>Amy brushes her hands off on her pants before wincing. A small cut on her palm had smeared some blood on her pants. </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s just great,” Amy sighed.</p>
<p>She continued on her way, but failed to see sudden flash of red in the eyes of the stranger as she left him standing on the sidewalk.</p>
<p>TWO MONTHS LATER:</p>
<p>After watching the latest episode of their favorite show, Amy waved a good bye to Lily as she began to clean up the remaining scraps of pizza crust and plastic cups.</p>
<p>Without warning, the lights went out, and Amy heard the floor creak once. The next instant, she was launched sideways into the television set. Slightly dazed, she tried to pick herself up, only to cry out in pain.</p>
<p>
  <i>Yup, that’s definitely a broken rib. She winced as she drew in a breath.</i>
</p>
<p>Looking around blindly in mute terror, her eyes came to rest on a dark shape standing by her small reading lamp. Defenseless, Amy scrambled back against the wall as best she could with trembling hands.</p>
<p>With a soft click, the mysterious figure turned the switch for the lamp. A harsh glow illuminated his scowling face. </p>
<p>
  <i>Why does he look so familiar?</i>
</p>
<p>“Wh-who are you? Why are you doing this?” Amy managed to get out before a coughing fit overtook her. When she pulled her hand away, she felt something warm and wet.</p>
<p>“As per your first question, that is none of your concern,” he snarled. “Centuries later, I still cannot fathom why you mortals believe you are entitled to other people’s business.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Centuries? Mortals? What is this guy talking about? I must be hallucinating from all this blood loss.</i>
</p>
<p>“You only need to know one thing,” he continued, as he took a step closer. “Tonight, you are going to die.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, he shifted to pull out a long sword. It flashed an electric blue as the light caught it. With nowhere to go, Amy started to shake.</p>
<p>After months of learning everything he could about this girl and her daily schedule, he was finally going to succeed. His hands actually started to tremble with excitement.</p>
<p>“But, I don’t want to die,” she began to sob. “Why me?” she asked again, although she knew there would be no stopping him with the injuries she had sustained.</p>
<p>Amy looked into the stranger’s eyes and gasped. It all came flooding back. She remembered him.</p>
<p>And with a movement so swift and graceful, he plunged the sword deep into the girls chest, as he answered her final words.</p>
<p>“Because your blood calls to me.”</p>
<p>PRESENT DAY:</p>
<p>~AMY~</p>
<p>“The rest is kind of fuzzy. I remember him muttering something about cleansing the blade in blood. And then, poof! I’m a ghost. I watched the police come to search the house and I overheard them discussing how they found my body. I didn’t want to hear that part, so I vanished.”</p>
<p>Amy found herself looking anywhere but at Kamilah. After seeing her family and friends come into her house to tie up loose ends, she couldn’t bear to see any more pity on her behalf.</p>
<p>“But, I’m okay with that part--the whole dying thing, I mean. The only bad part is that I never found what I was looking for.”</p>
<p>Amy smiled sadly, as she finally looked at Kamilah.</p>
<p>Kamilah regarded her with a look that was not pity, but something deeper. Her eyes revealed a solemn sadness that could only be held by another being that had gone through a similar heart-wrenching event.</p>
<p>“What were you looking for?” Kamilah asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence around them.</p>
<p>“First, you have to understand that all my life, I’ve felt like I was missing a part of myself. I always felt different. I didn’t have super close friends or really feel a connection with anyone. So I pushed myself. I lost myself in my work, hoping that one day, I would just stumble upon that missing piece to make me whole.”</p>
<p>The words were pouring out of her now. Amy couldn’t stop, she wouldn’t stop. She needed someone else to know.</p>
<p>“But I never found that piece. Unable to be whole. I am forever broken.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Why did I just tell her all of that? I barely even know her.</i>
</p>
<p>With this confession, something in Kamilah snapped.</p>
<p>~KAMILAH~</p>
<p>
  <i>This girl is truly special. How could this world refuse to see that?</i>
</p>
<p>Kamilah stood abruptly and walked right up to Amy. She was so close that Amy had to scoot back on the couch to look up at her.</p>
<p>“You will listen to me right now,” she said. “I prefer to be direct. So I will continue to be honest with you.”</p>
<p>Amy nodded to show she was listening.</p>
<p>“I am truly sorry you feel this way. But, being broken is not a bad thing. A lot of people are broken. If you were to be whole, you would never be able to connect with the other broken pieces out in the world.”</p>
<p>Kamilah said this with such conviction that Amy had no choice but to believe her.</p>
<p>“And besides,” Kamilah continued, as her gaze softened. “Broken does not mean unfixable.”</p>
<p>Amy blinked. And blinked again. Beneath her icy exterior, Kamilah was perhaps the gentlest, kindest, and most understanding person she had ever met.</p>
<p>Kamilah huffed as she self-consciously straightened her blazer, apparently done with conversation for the night. Then, she approached the stairs as she casually bid Amy a good night.</p>
<p>“Kamilah, wait!” Amy exclaimed as she got up off the couch.</p>
<p>Kamilah paused on the step, without turning around.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Amy said quietly.</p>
<p>Kamilah continued up to her room with a small smile on her face.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. PART SIX: The Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the final chapter of this book. thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PART SIX: THE KISS</p>
<p> ~~~~~~</p>
<p> ~KAMILAH~</p>
<p>The next evening, Amy and Kamilah were settled around the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>“Remind me again how you convinced me to order a pizza,” Kamilah said. “You’re a ghost. You can’t even eat it.”</p>
<p>“So? I miss food. And it still smells amazing,” Amy replied. “Just take a bite. Don’t tell me you’re scared.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, I don’t know how I survived this long without the most fundamental slice of the human diet,” Kamilah replied with slight sarcasm. “And I am not afraid of this greasy mess.”</p>
<p>“Was that a pun?” Amy raised a brow.</p>
<p>Kamilah rolled her eyes. <i>This is ridiculous.  I’ll show her.</i></p>
<p>As she lifts a slice to her lips, Kamilah grimaces. “Why does it have to be cold?”</p>
<p>“Cold pizza is <i>the</i> only way to eat pizza. Now quit stalling.”</p>
<p> “Hmmph, fine.” Kamilah takes a small bite in grim determination.</p>
<p> “Well?” Amy is practically bouncing with excitement.</p>
<p> The pizza is, of course delicious, but Kamilah can’t tell Amy that.</p>
<p> “It’s tolerable,” she replies, schooling her face into an apathetic mask. She then downs her whiskey to further fool Amy.</p>
<p> Amy stares her down for a few moments, but Kamilah gives away nothing. Amy relents and asks, “So, how’s work going? You weren’t around today.”</p>
<p>“Quite well actually. I just needed to show my face so my employees don’t get too complacent without me around,” Kamilah says after another bite of pizza.</p>
<p> Amy continued to ask Kamilah questions. She was intrigued by how much the vampire had experienced in her lifetime.</p>
<p> As the evening progressed, Kamilah found herself to be completely relaxed, but whether that was from the whiskey or the company, she couldn’t tell. While Kamilah answered her questions, Amy smugly noticed two slices missing from the pizza box, and considered this evening a win in her book.</p>
<p> “Ooh, I almost forgot! I wanna show you what I learned today.” Amy bounded through the wall towards the piano.</p>
<p> Kamilah, startled from the sudden outburst, she reached for another drink. She savored the pleasantly smooth finish of oak, mixed with a smoky orange aftertaste.</p>
<p> <i>How is it possible that a ghost can have that much energy?</i></p>
<p> Then, she rose from the stool to trail after Amy. As she entered the doorway, music began to echo through the house. Kamilah looked to the piano, but no one was seated at the bench. The keys moved of their own accord, effortlessly and flawlessly. Kamilah turned her head, only to see Amy waltzing around the room with an imaginary partner.</p>
<p> <i>How can she look both incredibly ridiculous and utterly beautiful at the same time?</i> Kamilah mused as she found herself smiling at the scene playing out in front of her.</p>
<p> ~AMY~</p>
<p> Amy continued to twirl around the furniture. She wasn’t the most coordinated dancer, despite the fact that she was a weightless, incorporeal ghost. As her song came to an end, she tried to finish in a regal pose, but instead felt herself falling.</p>
<p> <i>What the?</i></p>
<p> She had bumped into the end table, causing her to fall sideways. In a flash, Kamilah’s reflexes kicked in and she ran forward. Both Kamilah and Amy paused as they gazed at one another.</p>
<p> “How is this happening? I touched the table! I’m not supposed to be able to do that!” Amy exclaimed in a confused panic.</p>
<p> Kamilah could only stare at the woman in her arms in speechless wonder. Usually when she was near Amy, it felt like an empty breeze. Now, she was holding her as Amy morphed between a ghostly presence and something else.</p>
<p> Amy tilted her head up as she took in Kamilah’s features. The only thing going through her mind was how much she wanted to kiss the goddess that enveloped her entire being. She reached up to stroke a strand of hair away from Kamilah’s cheek, and was surprised to feel a soft warmth emanating from the vampire.</p>
<p> As if she could read her mind, Kamilah closed the distance. Her kiss was soft, but assertive. Amy could taste lingering hints of cinnamon and orange on Kamilah’s lips. Amy was oblivious to her surroundings. The final notes ended as a low gasp escaped her.</p>
<p> <i>She smells like lavender and amber.</i></p>
<p> And then the sun exploded. Or that’s what it looked like to Amy anyhow.</p>
<p> A bright light filled every inch of the room. The force of the explosion threw Kamilah into the bookcase with enough force to break a few shelves. Dazed from the impact, Kamilah watched as Amy hovered above the ground.</p>
<p> All the light in the room was then sucked into Amy. She could see every particle of light string together, and come toward her as if time suddenly froze. Then, her senses became overwhelmed.</p>
<p> Kamilah laid crumpled against the wall as she watched this unfold in the blink of an eye. And then the room descended into darkness. Kamilah blinked and couldn’t believe what her senses were telling her. She could smell traces of honey and lilacs that weren’t there before. She could see the rise and fall of Amy’s chest as she breathed. And she was completely astounded by what she heard with her heightened senses.</p>
<p> Amy’s heart pounded in her chest as she struggled to comprehend the events unfolding before her. Her attention was brought to the slightest movement across the room as she patted herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.</p>
<p> “Kamilah!” Amy exclaimed, as she rushed over to help the vampire to her feet.</p>
<p> “I am alright,” Kamilah replied with a tentative smile. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> “I’m fine. No. I’m better than fine. I feel like myself again. I-I feel alive,” she said. “Am I making any sense?” she grinned sheepishly.</p>
<p> Kamilah brushes herself off as she says, “I will not pretend to know what just happened, but my senses are telling me that there are two presences in this room. I am one, and a living, breathing mortal is the other.”</p>
<p> Amy’s smile widens as she realizes what Kamilah is saying. And then the tears start to fall.</p>
<p> “Come here,” Kamilah tells her gently as she wraps Amy in a hug. This time, Kamilah is able to fully assess the mortal before her. “You smell different,” she says. And then she stiffens. Only once before, has she smelled that aroma. Centuries ago, in Greece. A vague impression of olive wood and ivory.</p>
<p> Amy felt Kamilah stiffen. She looked up, the silent question in her eyes.</p>
<p> “Don’t worry, we will figure this out.” Kamilah says with absolute determination.</p>
<p> “Together?” Amy asks.</p>
<p> “Together.”</p>
<p> ~</p>
<p> ACROSS THE OCEAN, GREECE</p>
<p> A lone figure stands concealed in darkness, goblet in one hand, blade in the other. Finally, he can finish what he started centuries ago. Whispers of a godly power pulsing beneath the bark of the tree that slumbers before him have filled his every thought, every action. Bathed in a faint glow, this tree is capable of bestowing unparalleled strength and vitality to those that possess three things. The first is a golden goblet, the one to have originally held the blood of the first vampire. The second is <i>Joyeuse</i>, the sword of the earth that connects every living thing. And the third is the blood of the guardian.</p>
<p> It’s time. All that is left is to cut the tree and drink the sap. He raises <i>Joyeuse</i>, ready to strike. And then all goes quiet. The brilliant hum of power emanating from the weapon goes still, and the sword’s otherworldly glow fades.</p>
<p> End of book</p>
<p> ~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>